Dissection
by Psychochiatrist
Summary: SLASH GunjiRyutaro. Pengakuan seorang Gunji tentangnya, ketika Ryutaro akan meninggalkan Jepang. Oneshot.


Penghuni baru di fandom ini. Tok-tok! Spadaaaa! Permisiiii!

Sama sekali tak ada alasan khusus bagi saya untuk tiba-tiba menulis fanfic ini—selain coretcurhatcoret melampiaskan kegemaran mendadak saya terhadap pairingnya. GunjiRyutaro itu canon! CANON, SODARA-SODARA! *lempar kepslok pake botol infus*

**Warning(s): **Slash. Pertama kalinya saya publish slash lagi setelah setahun berlalu dan SBRL terbengkalai! Bayangkan! *histeris*

Pairing: GunjiRyutaro. Tapi ratingnya nggak ke mana-mana kok, T saja dulu. Lagi males bikin yang vulgar (?). Rada fanon untuk beberapa detail karakter, soalnya saya males baca ulang komiknya *plak*. Oneshot. Timeline: Sebelum Ryutaro berangkat untuk NGO. Akan mengandung beberapa istilah medis dan bedah. Tapi kalo Anda penggemar TMD, atau mahasiswa fakultas *piiip*, pasti nggak akan asing mendengarnya.

(Itu kenapa saya bikin *piiip* gitu deh…)

Ya sudah, selamat coretmembedahcoret membaca!

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pasien di <em>Coronary Care Unit<em> dalam keadaan gawat!"

Gunji Kirishima nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya saking kerasnya teriakan si perawat. Dia segera berdiri, dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, menatap beberapa petugas medis yang berlarian memasuki bangsal.

"Tekanan darah terus menurun! Takikardia!"

"Bagaimana analisis darah?"

"Hematokrit meningkat dan kadar hemoglobin turun! Pasien mengalami perdarahan dalam, Dok!"

Tanpa ragu, Gunji—seorang dokter bagian bedah toraks dan kardiovaskular—langsung bergerak menyeberangi ruangan dan memberi tanda pada perawat terdekat di sebuah meja. Dia tiba di kamar kecil yang biasa, tempat para dokter bedah melakukan tindakan aseptik—mensterilkan diri sebelum membedah pasien.

"Dia butuh operasi darurat," katanya sambil menyambar sarung tangan dan masker. "Siapkan transfusi sekarang!"

Seorang dokter magang muncul di balik pintu bangsal, terengah. "Siapa dokter penanggungjawab pasien ini? Siapa?"

"Aku."

Dari balik koridor, seorang pria lain muncul—masih mengenakan jas putih sehabis mengunjungi kamar pasien lain. Pria dengan mata setajam elang, hati seberani singa, kecerdasan yang melampaui manusia-manusia sepantarannya, dan tangan yang amat tangkas—tipikal dokter bedah sejati. Dia menghambur ke ruang aseptik, dan membuat langkah Gunji terhenti sejenak.

Orang ini…

* * *

><p><strong>Dissection<strong>

_Team Medical Dragon copyrights by © Nogizaka Taro & Nagai Akira_

* * *

><p>"Apa… yang membuatmu… ingin jadi dokter?"<p>

Saat itu mereka sedang berada di pantai itu—pantai tempat segalanya bermula, dan berakhir. Gunji Kirishima menatap lautan yang menggelora, begitu bising, namun begitu sunyi rasanya.

"Entahlah. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jawaban Ryutaro Asada memang meragukan, apakah dia memang sejujurnya tak tahu, atau dia hanya ingin berkelit, atau menunggu pendapat orang lain dulu sebelum kemudian disetujuinya atau tidak. Tapi Gunji tidak mengharapkan jawaban yang lebih spesifik. Setidaknya Ryutaro tidak menjawab atas dasar kemanusiaan atau penyelamatan jiwa manusia, yang selalu merupakan jawaban pilihan tiap dokter dan calon dokter.

Dia benci menjadi orang munafik.

"Aku ingin menjadi dokter karena ibuku meninggal tanpa penanganan medis yang memadai," kata Gunji lagi, masih tidak menatap Ryutaro, yang setengah tersenyum kepada barisan ombak. "Kaulihat? Betapa adik tiriku, Miki, berupaya keras menjadi seorang perawat yang sukses?"

Ryutaro mendengus. Miki Satohara, menurutnya, sama sekali bukan mengikuti jejak Gunji. Dia pernah menjadi seseorang yang begitu mengenal gadis itu, dan pernah, pada suatu malam, memberikan segenap perasaannya…

"Aku sadar bahwa aku bukan siapa-siapa di rumah sakit itu," jelas Gunji. Dan kali ini, ia memberanikan diri menoleh, untuk menatap pria di sebelahnya itu, yang berdiri tegak seolah sedang menikmati debur air laut sendirian. "Selalu ada kau, dokter bedah jantung terhebat yang selalu dielu-elukan—"

"Tak perlu bicara begitu," sahut Ryutaro kasar, menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. "Aku tak suka—"

Gunji tidak melanjutkan berbicara, meskipun kedua pria itu tahu bahwa dia menyampaikan hal yang benar. Kapan sih, Gunji Kirishima dikenal sebagai dokter paling hebat? Selama bertahun-tahun ini, dia hanya bernaung dalam bayang-bayang Ryutaro Asada, dan meskipun ia telah mengerahkan kemampuan terbaiknya, tetap saja, dia adalah 'Si Nomor Dua'.

Namun alih-alih ingin menyingkirkan Ryutaro Asada dari Rumah Sakit Universitas Jepang Utara, dia malah menumbuhkan sesuatu yang lain dalam hatinya…

"Ryutaro?" panggil Gunji sekali lagi. "Ingatkah kau pada—pada operasi pertama kita?"

.

.

.

"_Tekanan darahnya terus menurun."_

"_Temukan sumber perdarahannya, Dokter Gunji. Cepatlah sedikit."_

_Di balik masker bedahnya, Gunji mengernyit tersinggung. Orang ini—sombong sekali! Siapa dia? Berani-beraninya memerintahnya seperti itu! Dia hanya asisten operasi pertama, demi Tuhan—_

"_Kemungkinan, pasien ini mengalami diseksi ulang aorta."_

_Diseksi. Keadaan di mana pembuluh darah dalam keadaan robek—betul-betul terkoyak seluruhnya, dan pada kasus ini, yang robek adalah aorta. Pembuluh darah terbesar yang langsung keluar dari jantung. Biasanya robeknya aorta disebabkan oleh trauma yang sangat berat, seperti kecelakaan lalu lintas, dan sebagainya._

"_Bagaimana—bagaimana mungkin?" gumam Gunji tak percaya. Diagnosis macam apa itu? "Diseksi ulang? Pasien ini sudah menginap di CCU setidaknya dua hari!"_

_CCU, atau _Coronary Care Unit_, tempat pasien dengan masalah jantung dan pembuluh darah dirawat dengan perawatan intensif. Tidak mungkin ada pasien yang sudah melewati satu kali operasi penjahitan aorta, dan masih berbaring di CCU, mengalami diseksi ulangan, kecuali dokter bedahnya amat-sangat bloon—_

"_Ada yang dendam pada pasien," terdengar suara seorang wanita di sisi Ryutaro. Miki, perawat ruang operasi, sekaligus adik tiri Gunji yang tak pernah menyukai kakaknya. "Seseorang datang dan mengajaknya bicara—dan detik berikutnya mereka sudah bergulingan di lantai, saling pukul."_

_Tangan Gunji nyaris terpeleset di antara paru-paru pasien itu, saking kagetnya mendengar berita aneh itu. Ryutaro tidak bereaksi apa-apa, dia menunggu dengan klem di tangan. Dalam sekejap, Gunji menemukan sumber perdarahan di belakang jantung. Keningnya berkerut, bekas jahitannya bahkan masih tampak nyata di sana._

"_Menutup perdarahan."_

_Ryutaro berdecak. "Mana kantung-kantung darahnya? Lama sekali!"_

"_Sudah datang!" kata seseorang dari pintu._

"_Siapkan transfusi."_

_Gunji tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membelalak. "Sekadar mengingatkan, akulah dokter pemimpin operasi ini. Dan semuanya dijalankan sesuai keputusanku."_

_Ryutaro tidak menatapnya, dia hanya menyodorkan duk sambil berujar, "Apakah kau akan melarang pelaksanaan transfusi darah pada pasien dengan tekanan darah sistolik delapan puluh dan hemoglobin kurang dari tujuh?"_

_Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Tapi di sini, kita punya prosedur. Dokter tidak boleh sembarangan bertindak. Masih untung kalau berhasil. Kalau pasien ini mati, dokter penanggungjawablah yang akan dituntut, dituduh melakukan malapraktik…_

_Dalam beberapa menit pertama saja, Gunji sudah tahu bahwa orang ini berbahaya. Ryutaro Asada harus dicegah sebelum dia mengacaukan apa pun seterusnya._

"_Menjahit pembuluh darah."_

"_Bagaimana keadaan ginjal pasien?" tanya Ryutaro tiba-tiba._

"_Baik-baik saja—pernah sekali, ada riwayat glomerulonefritis akut," jelas seorang dokter internis di ujung meja operasi. "Penurunan tekanan darah akan membuat tekanan di dalam ginjal jatuh. Dia bisa kena gagal ginjal akut."_

"_Tidak bisa dijamin ginjalnya selamat, kalau kekurangan darah lama," komentar Ryutaro. "Cepat sedikit menjahitnya, Gunji. Atau mau kugantikan?"_

_Enak saja, pikir Gunji. Dia adalah kepala bagian bedah dada dan jantung di sini. Masa menjahit aorta saja tidak bisa, dan digantikan oleh dokter antah-berantah yang semaunya ini? Langkahi dulu mayatnya._

_Menit demi menit berlalu dalam ruang operasi itu. Dan Gunji sama sekali tidak bisa tenang._

_Baru kali ini dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh—khususnya pada pria ini, Ryutaro. Berada di dekat pria itu membuatnya stres, seakan dia punya hawa aneh yang mengacaukan otaknya. Gunji tahu Ryutaro adalah dokter spesialis yang handal, dan sangat pintar, jadi mungkin ini hanyalah perasaan tidak ingin dikalahkan, tidak ingin dipermalukan…_

…_ataukah memang begitu? Atau ada alasan lainkah? Yang jelas, ketika dia akhirnya selesai menjahitkan benang terakhir, rasanya sudah lega bukan main._

"_Tekanan darah meningkat," kata teknisi yang mengawasi monitor. "Perlahan-lahan… naik."_

"_Bagus! Operasi berhasil!"_

_Gunji mengangguk lega. "Menutup rongga dada."_

_Dan ketika itulah segalanya bermula._

_Miki Satohara mengangkat jarum jahit kulit dan benang dalam wadah, dan meletakkannya di meja. Gunji menjangkau ke arah wadah, hendak mengambil jarum dan benangnya—_

—_begitu pula Ryutaro._

_Tangan mereka bersentuhan. Bukan, bukan hanya bersentuhan, tapi tangan Gunji kini malah menggenggam jari-jari Ryutaro, ketika keduanya berniat untuk menjahit kulit pasien di akhir operasi. Dan saat itu, perasaan tak karuan yang bercokol di perut Gunji rasanya sudah siap meledak—dan bangsal ini akan runtuh dalam beberapa detik…_

"_Maafkan aku."_

_Baru kali itulah Ryutaro bersikap sopan—dia minta maaf! Dengan wajah memerah dan nyengir kecil, dia menarik tangannya lagi. "Kukira kau akan menyerahkan penjahitan kulit kepada asisten satu, seperti banyak dokter bedah. Tapi rupanya tidak."_

_Dan Gunji sudah memperoleh hawa dinginnya kembali. "Aku bukan dokter bedah biasa."_

.

.

.

"Sejak itu, aku sudah tahu ada yang berbeda."

Ryutaro tidak menjawab, dia memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jinsnya, seolah menikmati angin pantai. Gunji tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria itu, tapi kalau dia tidak mengungkapkan segalanya sekarang… semua akan terlambat.

"Kau menjadi keluargaku," lanjutnya. "Kita berteman baik, ber-_partner_ dalam tiap operasi jantung, dan semua visiku sejak awal lenyap. Aku membencimu saat pertama kali kita berkenalan."

"Aku juga," jawab Ryutaro, tersenyum seperti biasa, seakan sedang menonton acara komedi yang setengah-lucu. "Kau sombong sekali waktu itu."

Gunji tak bisa lagi melepaskan pandangannya dari pria di sisi kanannya, sementara angin yang berhembus dingin menggelitik pipi kirinya. Pertemuan pertama mereka dulu rasanya sudah berlari jauh terbawa waktu, semua kisah konyol dan menyedihkan, semua skandal internal rumah sakit, semua tawa dan kepahitan. Di sini, sekarang, hanya ada dirinya, dan sekeping hati yang berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya…

"Kau mau pergi ke NGO?"

Pertanyaan itu diajukan dengan intonasi pelan, tapi pemilik lidah yang mengucapkannya merasakan pahit yang amat sangat, di tiap lekuk lidahnya.

Ryutaro menoleh kepadanya. "Ya."

"Kenapa—harus pergi?"

"Aku sudah tak diharapkan lagi di Universitas Jepang Utara. Tak ada gunanya. Lagi pula, aku bosan."

Bohong. Dia bohong.

"Aku mungkin kehilangan jati diriku sebagai manusia. Di sana, di kamp peperangan, sebagai relawan yang tidak diupah, mungkin aku bisa mengumpulkan semangat hidup lagi… Bukankah itu tujuan menjadi dokter? Menyembuhkan orang, tanpa pamrih?"

Gunji merasakan lengannya terangkat, dan tangannya menyentuh siku Ryutaro, dadanya sakit, luar biasa.

"Jangan pergi. Aku…"

_Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. _Ingin sekali, Gunji meneriakkan kalimat itu…

Ryutaro masih bersikap seolah dia tak melihat ekspresi seperti kesakitan di wajah Gunji, bukan sakit secara fisik. Sesuatu yang lebih dalam, tak terjangkau, merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat…

"Aku sudah lupa apa tujuan awalku waktu akan mengambil kuliah kedokteran," kata Ryutaro lagi. Dia membiarkan Gunji menggenggam tangannya, dan debur ombak menyambut kaitan jari-jemari mereka. "Tapi itu sudah tak penting lagi…"

Kalimat selanjutnya tak terdengar lagi, karena Ryutaro terdiam.

Terdiam, karena Gunji telah menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Di tepi pantai itu, hanya ada mereka, pasir, lautan, dan dua hati yang meneriakkan kejujuran. Ryutaro menyambut bibir Gunji yang telah tiba di bibirnya, tanpa tendensi apa-apa kecuali ingin terus bersama, ingin memberi lebih untuk yang lain.

Ciuman itu begitu jujur, dan begitu menyakitkan rasanya. Ketika segenap perasaan melambung ke angkasa, dan kemudian dicampakkan kembali ke tanah, karena orang yang dicintai itu akan menjauh, pergi—

"Jangan pergi," kata Gunji di sela ciuman itu. Dia mengecup bibir bawah Ryutaro, yang begitu manis dan segar. "Jangan… tinggalkan aku."

Dua dahi saling beradu, membentuk bayangan di senja hari, berlatarbelakang matahari yang tengah membenamkan diri di balik laut lepas. Gunji menyentuh wajah pria itu, dan terus menyesal, kenapa dia tidak mengakui perasaannya sejak lama? Kenapa baru sekarang, ketika semuanya sudah terlambat?

"Aku tidak punya alasan apa-apa untuk menjadi dokter," kata Ryutaro akhirnya, menyentuh punggung tangan Gunji dengan lembut. "Tidak ada alasan apa-apa, namun itu tidaklah penting sekarang…"

Gunji tidak sanggup melepaskan diri darinya, dia memeluk pria itu, dan berharap waktu terhenti untuk selamanya.

"…karena kalau aku tidak menjadi dokter, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan orang yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta," Ryutaro melanjutkan. "Orang yang terus ada sampai saat-saat terakhirku meninggalkan Jepang…"

Tatapan mata Ryutaro begitu dalam, menenggelamkan…

"…Gunji Kirishima."

"Aku mencintaimu," kata Gunji tegas. "Sudah sejak lama… Aku tak pernah punya keberanian—"

"Selamat tinggal, Gunji."

Kenyataan. Kenyataan memang selalu pahit rasanya. Dan sekarang, ketika hati mereka telah mengutarakan kejujuran masing-masing, kenyataan datang dan menampar mereka, menjatuhkan semua angan-angan yang terbang gembira ke angkasa. Ryutaro melepaskan diri tanpa memandang Gunji lagi, dan berbalik.

Sementara langkah-langkahnya menjauh, Gunji berujar. "Aku akan menunggumu kembali, Ryutaro Asada."

Ya, dia akan menunggu, sampai kapan pun. Dan Ryutaro akan melihat betapa ia sangat menyesali kesalahannya yang membuat pria itu terpaksa meninggalkan RS Universitas Jepang Utara. Gunji akan membayarnya. Ryutaro berjalan terus, semakin lama semakin jauh, dan lama sekali rasanya Gunji memandangi punggung itu pergi.

Dan rasa rindu… memang takkan pulih oleh waktu. Tak terbayar.

Hanya bisa mengalir deras berdarah-darah.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p>Inilah oneshot gaje saya sebagai percobaan GunjiRyutaro pertama. Heahahaha! Biarin aja abalan. *plak*<p>

Sekadar nanya, apakah ada yang menganggap kuliah bedah itu mengerikan, atau menjijikkan? Atau ada yang menganggapnya mengasyikkan, seru, menegangkan? No, Papa!

Karena kuliah bedah adalah kuliah paling MEMBOSANKAN sedunia! …*ditabok dosen*

… Iya sih, orang namanya kuliah doang, duduk di kelas, ngapalin jenis-jenis benang dan jarum dan pisau. Kalo udah praktek, lumayan seru. Tapi cukup membosankan juga. Intinya, bedah itu nggak ada seru-serunya. Ngapain cuma megangin klem, atau ngelap-ngelap? Ah, sebetulnya saya belum pernah ngebedah kok. Kompetensi dokter umum paling jauh hanya bedah minor, dan mahasiswa cuma asisten bedah minor. Sekali-sekali saya pengen juga ngebolongin tenggorokan orang, atau bedah lipoma dong!

Ini kenapa jadi curhat begini, deh?

Ya sudah, daripada curhat berkepanjangan… Ayo review! Ayooooo! XD


End file.
